1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self emissive display that displays an image using an organic light emitting diode for emitting light. Since, unlike a liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, it can have a relatively small thickness and low weight. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device.